


Stuck On You...Literally!

by Deathangelgw



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: An accident on a mission has Duo and Heero in an unusual predicament.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Stuck on You...Literally. Pt. 1/6

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: the boys and their toys aren’t mine so no sue! Heehee…I just get to PLAY with them is all…

Warnings: AU, fluff, humor, language, shounen-ai, sap

Rating: prolly PG-13 at the worst…if it gets worse I’ll warn ya!

Pairings: well…no certain pairings…more like they are all...hehe friends. But, hehe, the evil happens to….*drumroll* DUO AND HEERO YOU WIN THE PRIZE!!

Note: I must give some credit. My ex-roomie and I thought this up and just loved the idea! This is what you get when two people are so utterly bored and plot some kind of evil! Oh, and FYI, it takes place during the series…but no certain thing…ya know the drill.

Feedback: oh much appreciated…I think I am losing my touch!

 

‘thoughts’

 

An explosion sounded throughout the base and Heero looked up quickly. ‘Good. Duo got his part done. Now I need to finish mine,’ he thought to himself, then went back to wiring the explosives in his hands. Looking up as he heard footsteps, he saw Duo running to him, glancing over his shoulder for followers. They locked eyes and Heero grunted once in acceptance before returning to his work.

 

Duo sighed softly and rolled his eyes. ‘Why did I have to get stuck with Mr. Anti-social?’ he thought to himself, not for the first time. True, they made a good team. But Heero was just so damn STUBBORN. Cocking his gun, Duo kept an eye out for any OZ soldiers that might get too interested in what the two saboteurs were doing.

 

Heero grunted in satisfaction and picked up the remote. Looking over at Duo, he nodded and they started to head out from the buildings. They ran carefully, but swiftly, avoiding most of the groups of soldiers that were running around looking for them. Buildings exploded swiftly as Heero pressed the remote’s button. Duo laughed softly as he heard the soldiers cry out, then was jerked back by an unamused Heero and they ran past some burning factories.

 

But, when they stopped to check and see if the coast was clear, some chemicals that were inside the building they were next to exploded, sending them flying. Duo hissed in pain as his elbow collided with the ground and Heero’s weight on him sent them rolling a few more feet till they came to a stop by a non-burning wall.

 

Both boys panted, hidden in the shadows by the building so none of the running soldiers saw them as they rushed to put out the damage the two boys had caused. Heero noticed he and Duo were covered with a mixture of chemicals, but upon his inspection, the chemicals didn’t show any nasty side affects. Grunting slightly, he tried to get up, and then pushed at Duo. “Get up, baka,” he ordered gruffly to Duo.

 

Duo grunted and replied softly, “What do you think I’ve been trying to do for the past few minutes?”

 

Heero turned narrowed cobalt eyes to the braided pilot and said softly and dangerously, “What?”

 

Duo glared down at Heero and replied slowly, “I’ve been trying to get off of you. I’m stuck somehow. Is there something on top of me?”

 

Heero leaned his head up and looked over Duo’s shoulder. Bringing a hand up, he ran it down Duo’s back roughly. Growling softly, he let his head fall back with a thump. “Shit.”

 

Duo’s eyes narrowed slightly and he growled, “Ok, this is wonderful. Mind telling me just what happened?”

 

Heero glared up at Duo and snapped, “That building we were next to must have been one of the ones with chemicals, idiot. We got some all over us and now we’re stuck together.” Duo snarled softly and cursed then started trying to get loose, wiggling his body. After a minute, he fell limply against Heero, who sighed. Looking around them, Heero muttered softly, “Let’s move.”

 

Duo leaned his head up and asked, irritated, “And how do we do that, huh? We’re STUCK together!” Heero just ignored him and rolled them onto their sides. Once there, he used his arm to lever himself up. Duo got the hint rather quickly and followed suit, though it was more that Heero was pulling him along than Duo moving. They got up and quickly found out that they were in bigger trouble than they thought. The chemicals had seeped through their clothes, eating away at the cloth and had managed to glue their torsos and hips together. Duo growled, torn between embarrassment, anger, and taking advantage of the situation.

 

Heero had other ideas. Sighing softly in resignation, he grabbed Duo’s thighs and brought his legs up, wrapping them around the Perfect Soldier’s thighs. Duo meeped softly, hanging onto Heero as Heero started darting from the shadows, heading for where their transportation was outside the base. He got them into the car after a few shots at maneuvering, and then sat Duo down in his lap. He glared at Duo and growled, “Keep your head down out of my way and don’t move. I need to drive.” Duo humphed softly and laid his head onto Heero’s bare shoulder and remained as ordered: still and quiet.

 

They got to the safehouse that they were sharing with the other three pilots and got out, again with much difficulty since Heero wanted to do it one way, while Duo wanted to do it another way. They finally managed to get out of the car. Now the trick was to get up the stairs.

 

Duo refused to be picked up again. “Are you crazy!? You could hurt yourself! I’m no lightweight!” he shouted at Heero, and Heero glared at him coldly.

 

“I can hear you just fine, now shut up. What do suggest?” Heero asked softly and Duo humphed again. He looked down at their feet, and then got an evil grin on his face. Bringing his feet up, he put them on top of Heero’s feet and smirked at Heero. Heero sighed and started walking up the stairs, letting Duo’s feet balance on his so they basically ‘walked’ together up the stairs.

 

Duo chuckled softly, enjoying himself. ‘Who would have thought I’d be riding Heero? Too bad it isn’t the other kind of ‘riding’…’ he thought to himself, but stilled that thought. Mister Straight As An Arrow Yuy wouldn’t like it too much if he felt a bit more hardness than was necessary. They finally came to the top of the stairs and Heero opened the door.

 

Wufei and Quatre looked up in surprise, and then gasped in shock. Trowa came into the room, looking curiously at Wufei and Quatre before turning his gaze to the front door. Heero glared at them, warning them to stay silent with his eyes, but Wufei slipped. He snickered softly and covered his mouth quickly when Duo looked over his shoulder and glared at the Chinese pilot.

 

Quatre came over to them and asked out of concern, though his amusement was being kept under better control then Wufei’s, showing only in a glimmer of mirth in his aquamarine eyes. “What happened? Did the mission go badly?”

 

Heero sighed and smacked Duo, who had been shifting around. Duo glared at the cold gaze that met his own, then looked over at Quatre. “Nah, it went quite well. We just got stuck in an explosion…literally.”

 

Wufei burst out laughing and ignored the glares that were directed at him. “You guys are worse than women!” he cackled as he wiped his eyes and gasped for air. Duo growled and made to lunge for Wufei, but ended up pulling him and Heero down into a heap. Heero cursed softly and glared down at a sheepishly grinning Duo, then growled up at Wufei, who had started laughing even harder. “This is too rich!” Wufei cried in amusement.

 

Duo and Heero rolled onto their sides and got up with Quatre’s help. Heero glared at Duo, who had been ready to lunge at Wufei again. Trowa sighed softly and asked, “Do you know what chemicals were used? Maybe we can come up with a formula to get you two free.”

 

Duo looked at Heero, who answered softly, “It was a combination of chemicals. I’m not sure which though.”

 

Duo’s eyes widened and he let his head fall forward. “Great! Wonderful! If Heero doesn’t know what that shit was, then we’re screwed!” Heero looked down impassively at the head on his shoulder, frowning slightly, then shrugged his shoulder, moving the chestnut covered head, then glared back at the violet orbs that glared at him in indignation.

 

Quatre looked thoughtful, and then said, “Well, we’ll look into it, but it’s going to take time. Trowa, you and I can work on finding out the problem and then the solution. Wufei, why don’t you help them out? They could use a shower and…” But he was stopped by a squawk.

 

“AIN’T NO WAY IN HELL I’M TAKING A SHOWER WITH HEERO!” Duo shouted and Heero sighed in resignation.

 

“There’s no other way, Duo!” Quatre said in admonishment and Duo sighed loudly and rolled his eyes.

 

Wufei smirked and commented, “Unless you WANT to smell like cow manure until we can get the formula…” Duo shot him a glare that would have given Heero’s patented glare a run for its money, then he sighed and nodded. Heero had quietly been listening, resigned to the fact that, whether he wanted it or not, he and Duo were going to be REALLY close these next couple of days.

 

Quatre nodded as well then rubbed his hands together. “Right, let’s get to it,” he stated matter-of-factly and they all went about their jobs.

 

Heero ‘walked’ Duo and himself to the bathroom, where they stood, looking at the shower in trepidation. Wufei came up behind them and sighed softly. “Well, let’s get to it,” he repeated in determination. He helped them get what remained of their clothes off, then unbraided Duo’s hair. With a bit of fumbling, they managed to get into the shower without too many hassles. Wufei then started the spray, setting it for a warmer temp and Duo sighed in bliss, leaning his head back so his hair became soaked. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, balancing him as he let the water soothe away some of his frustrations. Heero leaned his own head in and got his hair wet as well. They washed each other’s hair and bodies, getting over any awkwardness (which was mainly on Duo’s part) and then carefully stepped out of the shower. Wufei dried them carefully, then toweled out Duo’s hair. His smirk had yet to leave his face and he chuckled every now and then. But, by then, Duo had learned to ignore him and they went into the bedroom, which they were, luckily, sharing.

 

But then they were faced with another problem. “Um…Heero? What are we going to wear?” Duo asked as they looked into the closet they shared. The safehouse was a fairly small house and each room only had one closet per room. Their current stock of clothing consisted of spandex shorts, tank tops, black pants and shirts, and white t-shirts. Boxers and boots were on the floor of the closet. Duo and Heero looked at each other and sighed softly. Looking around, Duo saw some sheets and said, “Hey…let’s go the Roman way!”

 

Heero cocked his eyebrow at Duo and the braided pilot grinned, nodding. Growling softly in resignation, Heero turned them and they went over to the sheets. Fumbling a bit, they finally were able to wrap the sheet around their bodies in a very lumpy toga form.

 

Heero fought down the urge to curse. ‘I’m stuck with this baka for who knows how long…in a sheet…NAKED…can anything else go wrong?!’ he thought to himself.

 

“Um…Heero?” Duo’s timid voice broke through Heero’s murky thoughts.

 

He glared at the other boy and asked curtly, “What?”

 

Duo swallowed and mumbled softly, “Um…I have to go to the bathroom.”

 

It just got worse.

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

Title: Stuck on You…Literally. Pt. 2/6

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: The boys aren’t mine which is a sad truth. LIVE WITH IT…hehe

Warnings: AU, fluff, sap, shounen-ai, some language, humor.

Rating: PG-13 at the worst…

Pairings: teehee…well, no specific stuff. Just Heero and Duo stuck on each other…literally! Otherwise…all are friends.

Note: aaaah…let the insanity continue!

Feedback: such rare and wonderful stuff…

 

‘thoughts’

 

Duo slowly made his way back to consciousness. ‘Man what a dream! I thought I was on a mission and me and Heero got GLUED together…’ he thought groggily to himself as he came to slowly. Then, very slowly, he froze. Soft warm breath wafted across his cheek as he lay there. Waking up slowly, he suppressed a moan as he saw tousled brown hair in front of him. “Shit.” Looking down, he saw the rumpled up ‘toga’ on his and Heero’s body. ‘Not a dream…shit,’ he thought to himself as he woke up slowly, then looked back up at Heero’s face. He looked closely at the sleeping face and smiled slightly. ‘Well, he’s much nicer when he’s asleep. Maybe I should keep him that way until we get free…’ he thought to himself in amusement.

 

“Duo…if that isn’t a regular morning erection, you’re dead,” Heero’s cold voice mumbled softly and Duo meeped in surprise. Cold cobalt blue eyes slowly revealed themselves to Duo’s still somewhat sleepy violet ones.

 

Duo quickly looked down and mumbled, “No, I think it’s the standard.” His face was bright red in embarrassment as Heero stretched long and languidly. ‘Does he HAVE to be so damn sexy?’ he thought to himself, then sighed. Yesterday had been quite the fiasco. They had figured out how to use the john, but only after some EXTREMELY embarrassing maneuvers. Heero had taken it all in his usual blunt way, not caring about propriety or modesty. There wasn’t much room for that, Duo had to admit. They were, after all, glued from the front. Sighing softly, he tried to roll over, then got a soft smack on the head from an irritated Heero. Glaring, Duo rubbed his head and growled indignantly, “Hey! What was that for?”

 

“Quite moving around like we aren’t stuck together, baka,” Heero growled out, wincing slightly.

 

Duo looked down and saw some red marks from where he had tried to inadvertently pull away. Mumbling an apology, Duo looked up into Heero’s eyes. ‘It must have hurt him real bad for him to wince,’ he thought miserably to himself and sighed again.

 

“Well, we better get up and get ready. I still have to type up my report,” Heero commented, trying not to let his irritation show. ‘This is going to be a LONG day,’ he thought tiredly to himself as he and Duo began to clumsily roll over and get up. The toga slipped off of their bodies and Heero suppressed a sigh. Duo blushed slightly and they bent together, grabbing the sheet and rewrapping themselves in the white cloth.

 

After several attempts at trying to figure out how to go to the bathroom again, they headed downstairs for breakfast. Duo rode on Heero’s feet again, much to Heero’s displeasure, though he didn’t complain. They came into the kitchen and clumsily sat down into a chair, Duo once again straddling Heero. A soft snicker from Wufei received a deadly glare from the two, but nothing was said as Quatre asked, “So, how did you sleep?”

 

“Terrible.”

 

“Fine.”

 

The other three looked at each other and shrugged, bemused at the mixed answers. Quatre smiled slightly and asked, “So…which is it?”

 

Duo sighed and replied, “Quatre…we slept as well as we could, seeing as we are stuck together.”

 

Wufei snickered again and asked, “By the way…how in Nataku’s name did you two end up glued that way?”

 

Duo blushed and Heero glared as he growled out, “The explosion caused us to land on top of each other. Nothing else.”

 

Wufei snickered and shook his head. “Whatever.”

 

Duo growled, “What, do you think we were going at it while on a mission?!” He meeped and blushed as Wufei started laughing harder and Heero glared at him. ‘Great…give him ideas. Not that I wouldn’t have minded…’ Duo thought, blushing harder and turning away from the laughed Chinese pilot.

 

They finished breakfast, though the three other pilots were trying quite hard not to laugh at the two others as they tried to eat around each other. Duo kept on hitting Heero in the mouth with his hand and Heero was more than tempted to say screw it all and rip the braided pilot off of his lap, skin peeling or not.

 

Finally, after a two hour breakfast (normal breakfast time being about 20 minutes), Heero took Duo upstairs while Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre started to work seriously on finding a solvent that would dissolve the chemicals that had ‘bonded’ the two pilots.

 

Duo and Heero put on shirts and some strap on g-strings that Duo had in his ‘collection’. Duo almost burst out laughing when he saw a hint of blush crossing Heero’s cheeks as he stared at the flimsy underwear. But they both put them on, Duo explaining that they had better wear some kind of clothing down there so there wouldn’t be any ‘accidents’. Not that Duo would have minded, but it was hard enough putting up with Heero as it was. Friction needed to be eased…bummer.

 

Heero sat them down at his laptop and, with Duo resting his head on Heero’s shoulder so he was out of the way, proceeded to type up his report. But, it wasn’t as easy as they had hoped. Duo kept on fiddling with stuff, so bored that he was very soon trying Heero’s patience with questions.

 

“So how much longer?”

 

“Hn.”

 

“C’mon Heero, talk to me!”

 

Cold glare.

 

“Heero…when you’re done can I play a game?”

 

“Shut up, Duo.”

 

Duo humphed and pouted, crossing his arms as best he could, which only ended up with him getting a cold glare and a silent command for him to get out of Heero’s way. Heero finished up his report and sent it in then received a beep from his laptop. Duo turned his head and watched with Heero as another mission scrolled across the screen. Heero reached over to the keyboard, but was stopped by Duo and a glare.

 

“Heero…if you so much as DARE type in Accept…I will hurt you!” Duo snarled out softly, surprising the Japanese pilot. Heero stared at Duo, who continued, his violet eyes flashing. “We are in a situation that neither of us can pilot. Just type in Deny and we’ll explain it if they ask questions.” Heero’s eyes narrowed, but Duo wasn’t about to budge on this one. Leaning back as far as he could, he typed in ‘Denied’ into the computer and sent it. Heero didn’t stop him, but when they locked eyes again, the cobalt was like ice.

 

Sighing softly in resignation, Duo said, “C’mon, let’s go see how the guys are doing.” Heero snorted softly and got up, then waited for Duo to situate himself onto Heero’s feet. They went downstairs to see how far along the others had gotten on finding a solvent.

 

That night, with Duo sleeping calmly on his chest, Heero wondered just how long it would be before they were free. Sighing softly, he let himself drift off to sleep.

 

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An understanding is struck.

Title: Stuck on You…Literally. Pt. 3/6

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimers: the boys aren’t mine….but nobody said I couldn’t play with em! *cackles*

Warnings: AU, OOC, fluff, humor, sap, shounen-ai, yaoi hints…um I forgot what else…

Pairings: keep DREAMING!

Rating: PG-13 for language (oh yea! That too….)

Note: well…everyone keeps on begging for 1x2x1 lemon…sooo…SORRY!! Not gonna happen!

Feedback: it’s sooooooooooo nice!

 

‘thoughts’

 

 

Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei sat around the table eating breakfast and contemplating different reports. Trowa was gazing at local chemical labs, Quatre was sipping tea as he looked at localized OZ movements, and Wufei was gazing at some files for chemical combinations that they had figured out. Several of the combinations held promise for a solution, but the process was taking a long time to get through. They also had to deal with two Gundam pilots who were ready to…

 

“On top of a LEOOOO, all covered in MUUUUD, Wufei and QUUAAAAAAAATRE, were going down on the HOO…”

 

“Duo SHUT UP!!”

 

The brief peace breaker caused the three pilots to sweat-drop and sigh. Wufei sipped at his tea and snickered while Quatre shook his head. Trowa looked thoughtfully up where they now heard some slight arguing going on. “I don’t know who I’m more scared for: Heero for losing his mind with Duo…or Duo for risking his life in bugging Heero.” Wufei snickered again at Trowa’s soft comment and the three smiled at each other.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Heero glowered at the laptop as Duo read his Sailor Moon manga over Heero’s shoulder. ‘Finally! He shut up!’ Heero thought to himself as he continued working on some downloaded files. Duo sighed softly, his head leaning lightly against Heero’s, but Heero didn’t move. Whether it was out of defeat or not caring, he didn’t know. He just wasn’t bothered by it, which would have made him wonder if he really thought about it. Maybe he was getting used to the boisterous braided man.

 

Right.

 

“Hey Heero. Can I put on some music?” Duo asked as he flipped the pages to his Sailor moon manga. Heero turned his head and found himself looking into curious violet eyes. Sighing, he nodded and stood up slowly. They both stretched and then walked over to the stereo. Switching around so Duo could look over Heero’s shoulder and Heero laid his head on Duo’s shoulder, Duo started looking through his pile of cds.

 

Finally, an “Ahha!” and the sound of the cd part of the stereo opening informed Heero that Duo had made his selection. Snickering softly, Duo hit play and a girl’s voice came out.

 

“Sooo tell me what you want what you really really want…I’ll tell ya what I want what I really really want...” Duo bobbed his head as he sang along to the song. Heero glared at Duo, then looked at the offending stereo that was playing the music.

 

“What the hell IS that?!” Heero snarled out and Duo snickered as he pumped up the volume slightly, dancing to it as best he could, considering his situation.

 

“Ever heard of Spice Girls?” Duo asked and Heero ground his teeth in frustration. Reaching over, he shut the music off, then turned around. But, he found it more difficult as Duo fought him, planting his feet firmly in the ground. Duo growled softly as Heero faced him, glaring coldly. “You know. You aren’t the only one here, Mr. Macho Perfect Soldier. I’m also trying to put up with you, but I think I’ve been MORE than indulgent for you. SO, if you wouldn’t MIND, I’d LIKE to listen to MY music!” he snapped out angrily and Heero stared at him in shock. Duo glared once more, than reached behind him and started the music again.

 

Heero was confused. ‘He reacted so differently than usual,’ Heero thought to himself as he and Duo walked over back to his laptop. As they sat down, Duo reopened his manga again and acted like nothing was wrong. But Heero just sat for a bit, contemplating what had happened. True, he had been acting like the only problem was what he was going through, but Duo had been acting so nonchalant about the whole thing. Heero had honestly not been thinking about the other man’s feelings. Sighing softly, he looked down at Duo’s head, which had resumed its position on his shoulder.

 

Suddenly a beeping sounded from his laptop and Dr. J’s face appeared before him. Heero gulped and Duo looked up at him in surprise then turned his head to see what Heero was looking at. He meeped in shock and paled as Dr. J stared at them in just as much shock. “Heero…report!” Dr. J snapped out, his brow furrowing in confused anger.

 

Duo’s face came in front of Heero’s and his eyes sparked with warning. Heero locked eyes with Duo, and then looked at Dr. J. “We’ve…run into a snag,” he said softly and Dr. J spluttered. Duo sighed and let his head fall against Heero’s shoulder in defeat.

 

“A snag? What kind of snag?” Dr. J asked as he peered at them closely.

 

Heero opened his mouth, but Duo lifted his head and blocked Heero’s view of the screen. Cheerfully, Duo said, “Well, that’s the question, isn’t it? Well, you see…me and Heero were kinda busy at this moment, so if you don’t mind…I’d like him to myself!” Before either Heero or Dr. J could say anything, Duo reached over and shut the laptop off.

 

Heero stared at Duo as he turned his head back, torn between blushing and glaring. The glare won. “What the hell did you just do?!” he asked very softly, danger lacing his voice.

 

Duo looked at him calmly and replied, “Heero…until we get out of this, we don’t need them bugging us! Live with it! They can send the missions to one of the others because we sure as hell can’t do it right now.” Heero’s eyes narrowed and Duo glared right back. “Admit it Heero, you can’t do everything right now. And right now…I’m the only one who understands that handicap the best.”

 

Heero and Duo stared at each other, gazing into each other’s eyes for a long time, searching. Finally, Heero said, “You’re right.”

 

Duo blinked in surprise, then smirked. “Alright then. How about we go get something to eat?” he asked and Heero smirked and nodded. They got up and headed downstairs.

 

TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More understanding...

Title: Stuck on You…Literally. Pt 4/6

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: The bois aren’t mine… but nobody said I couldn’t plaaaaaaay with em!!

Warnings: AU, OOC, fluff, humor, sap, language, and shounen-ai

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: much as I’m SURE you’d love it…

Note: thanks to EVERYONE for such wonderful replies! I wasn’t sure if I was going to get another part up this week…but you can thank the flu. :P blech…ANYHOO…and it is still a NO on the lemon…but I might concede a kiss…*grins*

Feedback: Much appreciated to keep the author tendencies flowing!

 

‘thoughts’

 

“You know I REALLY don’t know why you have this incredible urge to tell them about what happened!!” Duo’s voice floated angrily down.

 

“Maybe because they now think we’re SLEEPING TOGETHER!!” Heero’s equally angered voice countered him.

 

“You make it sound like a BAD thing!!” Duo retorted snidely and the three pilots downstairs sighed softly. The two pilots had been arguing, quite loudly at times, for most of the morning. Now wasn’t any different.

 

“If we weren’t stuck together, I’d fricking kill you!!” Heero snarled loudly and Duo laughed.

 

“Why don’t you just do it!? Better than sticking around you, Mister Perfectly Boring!” Duo shouted and you could practically hear the evil smirk on his face.

 

A snort was heard in reply and Heero replied, “And get stuck with your already stinking body as dead weight, I don’t think so!”

 

Wufei rubbed his head and mumbled, “If they don’t kill each other, I just might.” He sighed in exasperation as a ring of insults was tossed between the two stuck pilots. “Of all the people to get stuck together…why did it have to be those two?!” he asked as he looked up at the ceiling.

 

Trowa chuckled softly and replied, “Well at least we don’t have to worry about other noises. Heero would have a shit fit and you know it.”

 

Quatre snickered. “He already did. I heard him and Duo that first morning. Heero threatened to kill Duo if it wasn’t a standard morning erection.”

 

Wufei laughed and said, “Oh man…well there goes our idea of a group orgy.” Quatre and Trowa covered their mouths with their hands as they snickered and Heero’s growl of rage echoed down as some of Duo’s more interesting epithets floated down. “Um, maybe one of us should be up there to watch so they don’t kill each other.”

 

They all looked at each other then, “Nah.”

 

*~~**~~*

 

Heero glared at the screen as he typed stiffly into it. The others had figured out where they could get the chemicals they needed for the solvent, but getting the time to get them was proving to be a hassle. ‘The scientists must have figured out that we are having a problem,’ he thought foully to himself as he typed in a search. Duo humphed as he looked angrily at one of the many manga he was rereading. Duo had absolutely refused to consider going on the mission themselves, stating that they were, first off, in NO position to be doing something that might cause them to have to be sneaky and stealthy. Secondly…there was no way in HELL he was going to go somewhere in PUBLIC the way they were!

 

Growling softly in annoyance, Heero looked down at the slender body against him. He was still simmering at some of the things that Duo had said this morning. He wasn’t dead or boring. At least…he didn’t think he was…

 

Frowning as he saw that Duo was looking at him with a frown, Heero looked away quickly. Sighing softly, Duo straightened up and looked Heero in the eye. “I’m sorry.”

 

Heero blinked, and then looked at Duo with cold eyes. “For what? You’re allowed an opinion,” he replied stiffly and Duo sighed in exasperation.

 

“You know…you’re really a piece of work, Heero,” Duo stated as he leaned his head against Heero’s chest. Heero frowned as he looked down at the head on his chest. “You can’t even take an apology. Don’t you care? Or do you always suck it up and brood if it doesn’t fit ‘the mission’?” Duo asked as he leaned back, looking Heero in the eye. But instead of coldness, he was met with something he never thought he’d see.

 

Uncertainty.

 

Heero looked at him and queried, “Do you really think that? How would you know what I feel?”

 

Duo blinked at the sudden childlike quality coming from his partner. ‘Heero sounds…so scared,’ Duo thought to himself as Heero looked down.

 

“I never wanted this. I don’t know …don’t know how to act with you. And you can be so…so damn annoying,” Heero growled out and Duo chuckled. Heero brought his head back up swiftly and glared, but Duo just grinned.

 

“Of course I’m annoying, Heero. I don’t ‘fit into your mission parameters’. Admit it…none of us do. We are all hindrances until we prove our worth. You only accepted our help when it proved necessary,” Duo shot back and Heero’s eyes narrowed, but that didn’t stop the braided pilot. Duo glared back and said softly, “Sorry Heero…we aren’t hindrances and you aren’t perfect. We’re all human. I just can adjust to it better than you.” Heero stared at the suddenly sad violet gaze. Duo sighed. “And even soldiers need someone. We just want to be friends too. Is that something so hard to handle?” Duo sighed again as Heero said nothing, and then went back to his position on Heero’s shoulder.

 

“I…don’t know how.” The almost non-existent reply surprised Duo, but he didn’t move. Heero shifted slightly and mumbled, “I…was never taught…never taught anything but to follow the mission. Never…never learned how to…to interact with someone.” His voice trailed off uncertainly and Duo leaned up slowly and locked gazes with a very confused Heero.

 

“Heero…it’s not too late to learn. We all…we all want to be your friend. And, whether you like it or not…we all have a connection. Now, we can either all live with it…or at the very least tolerate each other enough to make life bearable,” Duo replied softly and smiled. A small smirk crossed Heero’s face and Duo said, “Besides…we won’t have to be soldiers forever ya know.”

 

Heero frowned and looked down, mumbling something. Duo placed a finger underneath Heero’s chin and brought the sad cobalt eyes to meet his own. He cocked his head in question and Heero sighed, saying, “If we survive,” he said softly, voicing the fear that they all faced daily.

 

Duo’s face became more serious and he stated, “Yea…if we survive. But we won’t survive if we give up on living afterwards now.” Heero looked confused again and Duo smirked. “Do you know how cute you look like that?” he asked and Heero’s eyes narrowed. Duo snickered and went back to his position on Heero’s shoulder.

 

Heero sighed, but he found that his mood was lightened. Duo shifted on him and Heero smiled softly as he went back to his information gathering.

 

Quatre grinned as he watched the two sitting comfortably. ‘Well…maybe that group orgy might be on after all!’ he thought to himself with naughty glee, and went downstairs to tell the other two the interesting news.

 

TBC

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom!

Title: Stuck on You…Literally. Pt. 5/6

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: same old schtuff….not mine, no sue, nuff said.

Warnings: AU, OOC, fluff, humor, sap, cursing, and shounen-ai

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: *snickers* 1+2….and no not 1x2!! *snickers again* Also, hinted 3x4x5 or something like that…

Note: I apologize for the delay….life has been fairly busy (and bitchy). I should be hopefully getting the last part out sometime next week. So sorry for the delay!

Feedback: much craved, thanks!

 

‘thoughts’

 

“QUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAATREEEEEEEEEEE!!! PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE THE BLASTED CURE READY!!!” Duo’s voice called out in a whine and the three pilots cringed.

 

Heero’s growled, “Baka” reached them just before they entered into the room. Duo was glaring at Heero as they came in, Duo riding Heero’s feet as he walked in. Heero was half tempted to kick Duo where it would hurt, but the resulting howl and backlash would undo even his patience.

 

Quatre looked up with a grin. They had finally been able to get the time to get the chemicals they needed for the solvent and had been working on the perfect combination. “We’re almost done, Duo,” he replied with a grin, then looked over as Trowa poured a vial of chemicals slowly into a beaker of other chemicals.

 

Wufei looked up from the contraption he was working on and snorted. “If I don’t get this thing fixed just right, we won’t be getting anywhere and you know it, Quatre,” he commented and Quatre sighed softly.

 

Duo looked at Wufei in curiosity. “What exactly are you working on?” he asked and Heero sighed.

 

“He’s working on the device with which we’ll be ‘showered with’. It’ll fit over the shower head and mix the water with the chemicals and dissolve the adhesive,” Heero explained softly and Duo smirked.

 

“So I get to take one more shower with you, huh Yuy?” Duo asked with an evil grin and Heero glared at him.

 

A soft snicker got them looking over at Trowa, but only the edges of a grin showed the banged one’s humor. Duo smirked and Heero sighed softly. “Quit encouraging him, Barton,” he growled out and Wufei snickered. Heero glared at the Chinese man. “You too, Justice boy.”

 

Quatre walked over and placed a soothing hand on Heero, grinning at Duo, who chuckled. Wufei grunted in satisfaction then brought his contraption up for inspection. Trowa grinned at his friend, then poured the last vial into the now smelly mixture.

 

“Phew! That stench’s as bad as Wufei’s hair gel!” Duo declared as he and Heero sat down at the table. Wufei glared at the braided boy and received an unrepentant grin from said boy.

 

Heero sighed softly and rolled his eyes as he looked over at Trowa, who grinned sympathetically. A small smile crossed the Japanese pilot’s lips, then he frowned as Duo started playing with his shirt. “Duo…” he growled warningly, and Duo chuckled impishly.

 

He leaned up and laid his head on Heero’s chest and said, “Yes, Hee-chan?” Heero tried to frown at that and the others snickered softly as they saw his gaze soften.

 

Heero sighed softly and looked pleadingly at the others. Finally, Trowa brought the beaker up with a proud smirk. “Done,” he declared and Duo let out a loud whoop. Heero’s eyes crossed and he rubbed his ear in pain.

 

Wufei snickered and purred out, “Aw you didn’t need that ear anyway, did you Heero?” Heero glared at Wufei, who smirked.

 

“Well, let’s not stall anymore. You two up for a shower?” Quatre asked and Duo looked at him with a grin.

 

Heero glared at Duo and stated, “Don’t EVEN go there!” Duo pouted and sighed while the other three snickered. Getting up, the two got readjusted and started for the bathroom.

 

The other three followed, snickering slightly at the two’s antics. While Trowa and Wufei set up the shower head, Quatre helped the two strip down. All three kept on casting surreptitious glances at the two, each silently wishing Duo and Heero hadn’t been facing each other when they had gotten glued together. Finally, the showerhead was ready and the two pilots maneuvered themselves into the shower. Trowa looked at Duo questioningly and pointed to Duo's braid. Duo cocked his eyebrow, but tilted his head so Trowa could undo the braid. Blushing slightly as the other three stared at him and his hair, Duo looked away and cleared his throat, so he didn’t see the small smile on Heero’s face and the wink he cast at the other three. They blinked in surprise, then looked at each other in delight. Perhaps the group fun was on!

 

Wufei leaned in and started the water, putting his hand underneath the stream to test for the heat level. Finally, he pulled on the knob, sending the stream through to the shower head. A warm green mist showered gently onto the two, covering them quickly in green moisture. They turned to the side and stepped more fully under the stream and waited.

 

After about five minutes, they were able to start pulling away from each other. Duo whooped as he looked down, caressing his chest as he stepped away from Heero. Heero ran a hand down his chest as well, smirking in relief. The other three pilots watched them, eyes wide with slight lust as the two were finally revealed. Trowa looked at his fellow watchers and smirked. They looked at him and he made a slight wiping motion across his mouth and they quickly wiped their mouths of imaginary drool.

 

Duo sighed in exaggerated relief as he hopped out of the tub, followed by a more sedate Heero, who had turned off the shower before stepping out. Grabbing the towel from a grinning Trowa, Duo dried himself with happy sighs. He looked over and watched as Heero toweled himself off as well.

 

Nodding to the others, Heero left the room, heading for the room that he and Duo shared. They all watched him go and Duo huffed. “Geez…he’s such a pain in the neck,” he muttered and they looked at him in surprise. They blinked as they saw a slight look of sadness cross the violet gems before the usual joviality popped back in place. He looked at them and smiled brightly, then hugged each of them tightly in thanks. They each held him with small smiles. He smiled at them again and then went into his room, tugging up the towel that tended to slip from his slim hips as he walked.

 

The three watched him walk away and Wufei said very softly, “Ok, my dreams are going to be very naughty tonight.” Quatre and Trowa nodded mutely in agreement.

 

TBC

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet ending.

Title: Stuck on You…Literally. Pt. 6/6

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: not mine, they are my toys! So, that means…hahaha no suing!

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, SAP, fluff, humor, shounen-ai, and language.

Rating: PG-13 people! Live with it!!

Pairings: hinted 3x4x5, 1+2

Note: AT LAST!! THE END IS NEAR!!! *snickers* BTW, for those of you wondering, it’s a no on either the group orgy or the lemony 1x2x1. Sorry guys. I need to keep my sanity. And the orgy thing was just an added quirk I decided on for fun! ^_^

Feedback: much loved, thankies!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Duo sighed softly as he sat on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. It had been two days since the ‘separation’. Both had gone back to doing missions and just living, in Duo’s case. He had taken a three hour long bath, wallowing in the sinful luxury with happy coos and a good book.

 

Heero had gotten three missions almost immediately after he wrote to J, telling him he was back on. Trowa had gone with him on two of the missions, since they required a team member. Duo smirked as he remembered Quatre saying he hoped that they watched out for chemicals.

 

His humor faded as he remembered talking to Quatre later that day. The blond pilot had asked him politely if he would be interested in some…’fun’. Duo had figured it out rather quickly what that ‘fun’ entailed. He had to admit he was honored (and more than a little turned on) by the thought that his other fellow pilots wanted to be with him that way. But it just didn’t feel right.

 

Quatre had been real understanding, but had made it clear that the offer still stood, if Duo wanted to take them up on it. He had to admit…the offer was…REALLY tempting. But…he wanted to wait.

 

Wait for the right one...

 

Who happened to be on a FREAKING MISSION RIGHT NOW!!!

 

Duo sighed in frustration. Heero had gone back to ignoring the braided man, like usual. It was like the past week had not even happened to the Perfect Soldier. Like they hadn’t spent late nights talking about their pasts or their likes and dislikes, or just about their views on what they were on this blasted earth for! Duo growled again, ignoring the tears that were threatening to spill. He got up and went outside. ‘Screw the jerk. I can live without him,’ he thought angrily to himself, but a soft voice mentally chided him.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Heero sighed softly as he came back into the safehouse. The mission had gone well and he had left Trowa to finish up repairs to Heavy Arms. He frowned as he booted up his laptop to finish his report. Trowa had asked him in a fairly nonchalant manner if he had wanted to participate in a little ‘game’ with Trowa and the other pilots. Heero remembered just staring at Trowa mutely, too taken aback by the obviously sensual tone of his fellow pilot’s voice.

 

He frowned again as he thought about the proposition. He knew he had an attraction for his fellow pilots, but he didn’t really want to go anywhere with any of them in ‘that’ way. There was too much at stake, and, even though they may have taken refuge in each other’s company, he couldn’t afford to let himself be distracted. He sighed softly and realized with a start that he was saddened at his decision. He knew that he had been right in declining Trowa’s offer, but he didn’t have to like it. Still, it heartened him that he was ‘wanted’. Snorting softly at these unusual thoughts, he focused on his report, finishing it then sent it off.

 

He went up and took a shower, all the while thinking about why the fact that he was wanted made him feel better. Why would this simple fact ease his heart? He didn’t know he had any of these feelings until…

 

Violet eyes, a soft smile...

 

He sighed softly and leaned against the shower stall. Of course. You get close to the braided baka and he gets under your skin and changes everything about you. Why did Duo affect him like this? He smiled slightly at his thoughts. ‘Maybe it’s because he is so honest and caring…even to someone as cold as the Perfect Soldier,’ he thought to himself in ironic contemplation. He finished his shower then got out, drying off quickly. Images of showering with Duo crossed his mind and he sighed again. Firming himself mentally, he shook off the images. ‘I will do nothing until after the war…if we survive,’ he told himself firmly, his eyes saddening as he looked in the mirror. ‘If we survive.’

 

Going back into the room he shared with the braided pilot, his eyes automatically went over to Duo’s bed. The other boy was asleep, a soft smile on his lips as he snuggled closer to the pillow under his head. He felt a soft smile of his own cross his lips as he watched his uncooperative partner sleep. Sighing softly, he slipped under his own covers and sighed again. Ever since they had been freed, Heero had found that he liked sleeping in the nude. He blamed it on Duo, but inside, he knew it was a secret relief…a symbol of letting go of some of his inhibitions.

 

He laid his head down and looked up at the ceiling. He tried to relax and let sleep take him, but he couldn’t. He knew his body was dead tired from the multiple missions and should give in right away to exhaustion, but he was troubled. He couldn’t figure out why sleep wouldn’t come, but then he turned his head and found violet eyes looking into his.

 

Duo smiled softly and whispered, “Can’t sleep?” Heero sighed and nodded. Duo turned onto his side, pillowing his head on his arm and he smirked. “Would…you like me to sleep with you?” he asked softly.

 

Heero blinked at him. He felt confusion and something else come through him as he stared into Duo’s eyes. Then, with a soft smile, he murmured, “Hai, onegai?” Duo blinked in surprise, then smiled. Getting up slowly, he went over and slid in next to Heero, snuggling close. Both sighed in contentment as they held each other.

 

Heero ran his hand down Duo’s back and whispered, “I’ve missed this, Duo. It’s been so weird without you near me.”

 

Duo chuckled softly and murmured, “Same here, Heero. It’s been a bitch trying to sleep these past couple of nights.” Heero chuckled softly as well. Duo leaned back and looked up into Heero’s eyes as he smiled. “Heero…do you…regret what we went through?” he asked softly and Heero frowned slightly in thought.

 

“I…no, Duo, I don’t,” Heero replied softly, and then blinked. ‘No…I don’t regret it at all…’ he thought to himself and he smiled at Duo.

 

Duo smiled softly, his eyes filling with tears. “Me either, Heero,” he agreed softly and Heero smiled gently, a smile that Duo had learned was meant for him. Slowly, hesitantly, Heero leaned in and brushed his lips across Duo’s in a gentle and tentative kiss.

 

They stayed like that for a minute, neither pressing nor pulling back, locked in the sweet kiss as if defining their experience’s end. Heero pulled back slowly and looked into half-opening eyes with a soft smile. “Arigato, Duo. For teaching me that there is more to life then missions,” he said very softly.

 

Duo smiled and replied, “You’re welcome Heero. And thank you for showing me the other side of the Perfect Soldier.” Heero smiled and nodded, then wrapped his arms around Duo and pulled him closer. Duo tucked himself closer and sighed softly, drifting peacefully into sleep with Heero, content.

 

~Owari

 


End file.
